Ghostly
by Psycho Hippy
Summary: Two boys are determined to become better than anyone would ever expect of them. But what other unexpected surprises appear on the way? NLCC slash
1. Too Many People

Ghostly 

Pairings: Neville/Colin.

Warnings: As you may have guessed…it's slash! Flame if you wish, I need a few laughs at the moment.

A/N: I just discovered this pairing. They're unbelievably sweet and I love them. The characters may be a little OOC but, hey! It's fanfiction! It's also my first proper chaptered fic. I'm determined to finish it

The _italics_ are Neville's little inner voice.

Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. are mine.

Neville rubbed his eyes, glanced at his watch and sighed again. He'd been working on this essay for nearly two hours now. His eyes were burning and his head was aching but the image of Snape's malevolent eyes burnt in his mind like an unholy fire. He shuddered and dutifully picked up his quill.

_The powdered lionfish spines must be added after simmering the potion for three minutes as the spines are known to be explosive when paired with_

"Neville!" The boy looked up, startled as a bushy haired girl sat down suddenly in the seat next to him.

"Oh…hello Hermione." His stomach clenched. He knew he was awful at Potions and he was grateful for any help at all…but it still stung a little when people offered help with that pitying look he hated. "You…you don't need to help me with this one. I want to try on my own." Hermione looked confused for a minute.

"Help…? Oh! Oh, I didn't come because of that. I'm here to ask you if you'd be interested in joining a…group I'm thinking about forming."

"A group?"

"Yes." Hermione hesitated before continuing. "You see, I was thinking about asking Harry to give us Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons." Neville blinked.

"Harry?"

_Everything seems to be about that boy._

Quiet. It's not his fault he's so famous. He didn't ask for it.

Hermione was smiling eagerly now and Neville forced his attention back to what she was saying.

"…knows that Umbridge teaches about as well as a Flobberworm, and you know, Harry's done so much…"

_Yeah all right, I've already heard about all his various achievements._

That's because he's done so much!

_I know…I don't need to hear it a million times._

I can't talk. I'd never dare to anything like the things he's done.

_Yes, well, you've never done anything brave in your life._

Neville winced inwardly. It was always a bad sign when he started hearing Malfoy's voice in his head.

He realised that Hermione had stopped talking and was looking at him expectantly. Hitching a smile in place, he replied in what he hoped was an enthusiastic voice,

"Yeah! Sounds great!" Hermione beamed at him.

"I knew you'd say yes! Now, I'm only telling a few people and I think we should all meet up in the Hog's Head next weekend. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah. The kinda shabby one, up that side street?"

"That's it. No one else from Hogwarts will be there so we won't be overheard. You'll hear more about it there, and you can finally decide whether you want to join or not." Neville suddenly thought of something.

"Hermione…how many people are going to be there?"

"Just a few. Look, I've got to go. See you there!" She got up and turned to go but her way was blocked by a small blonde boy. Hermione looked slightly startled.

"Oh…hello there." The boy had a nervous grin on his face and kept shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Hi…um, I couldn't help overhearing. Harry's giving lessons?"

"Er…" Hermione looked unsure what to say.

_That's a first._

Shut up.

Neville took a closer look at the boy. He was short, thin and pale in every way. His skin was white, his hair was a light blonde and his eyes were an unnervingly pale blue. He looked barely there, as though you could pass a hand straight through him with ease. It was an odd contrast to the bright, warm red and gold of the common room,

Right now, his pale eyes were fixed on Hermione and he seemed to be almost quivering in his anticipation. However, the girl still seemed uncertain, even reluctant. The silence stretched and tightened like an elastic band.

Suddenly Neville found his mouth opening and sound emerging from it.

"Yeah, he might be. To make up for Umbridge's terrible teaching. If you're interested, come along to the Hog's Head next weekend. You can sign up there."

The elastic band snapped as Hermione stared incredulously at Neville and the pale boy's face lit up. The smile somehow seemed to make him more real.

"Wow! Thanks! Can anyone come along, because my brother…"

Hermione quickly recovered and interrupted.

"No, no. Only a few people can come. Otherwise there…there won't be enough room."

"Oh." The boy's face fell slightly but he kept smiling. "I understand. Never mind. Thanks anyway! I can't wait! See you!" He turned and hurried off towards a group of fourth years huddled round a table nearby.

Neville sighed inside as Hermione rounded on him. He could already see the question in her face. And, no. He had no clue why he had invited the boy to come.

"Do you know him, Neville?"

"No. What's his name?" Hermione frowned slightly and crossed her arms.

"Colin Creevey. He practically worships Harry."

_Doesn't everyone?_

No, everyone doesn't! Now go away!

"Harry might not be thrilled that he's there, you know."

Neville now felt slightly guilty. Hermione's disapproving glare was boring into him and his actions seemed pushy and rude.

"Sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean any harm…just trying to help." Hermione looked at his contrite face and softened visibly.

"It's fine, Neville. Just don't invite anyone else, okay?" Neville nodded meekly. Hermione smiled again.

"Good. See you, Neville!"

"Bye."

As she walked away, Neville gazed resignedly down at his Potions essay. He stared at it for about a minute before placing his quill back in his back and rolling up the parchment.

He couldn't concentrate on it at the moment. For some reason, Snape's burning eyes were strangely absent from his mind.

Gathering up his things, he sent one last glance at the group of fourth years and went up to his dorm. He'd ask Hermione for help in the morning.

Thanks for reading! Hope you like


	2. Real Chocolate Smiles

Ghostly 

Pairings: Neville/Colin.

Warnings: Slash. If you no like, you no read.

A/N: The _italics_ are Neville's little inner voice.

Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. are mine.

Neville watched as Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way up the high street. He was standing just outside the door of Honeydukes, nibbling on some chocolate. The wind cut through his slightly shabby gloves, turning his fingers numb. The three friends turned up a side street and disappeared out of his sight. He clumsily broke off one last square of chocolate and shoved the rest in his pocket. Sliding the square into his mouth, he set off to follow the trio.

The chocolate melted slowly on his tongue and he savoured the sweet, rich taste, fighting his way through the wind. By the time he had reached the door of the dingy pub, the chocolate had completely gone. There was a small group gathered outside, chatting amongst themselves. Neville recognised Ron's sister, Ginny, smiling and talking with a boy from Ravenclaw.

_Looks like she got a boyfriend…Ron will go crazy._

Neville smiled to himself and carried on scanning the group. He caught sight of Dean looking around him nervously and walked over grinning.

"Hi!"

"Oh! Hey, Neville." Dean smiled distractedly and looked over his shoulder.

_Rejected._

Shut up.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just…Seamus doesn't know I'm here."

_Seamus. Huh. He's always on about Seamus. They're as bad as Ron and Hermione._

They're not gay.

_Whatever. Denial is bad for your health._

So is listening to voices in your head.

"Seamus? Oh yeah…he doesn't believe Harry, does he?"

"You could say that."

"I don't really get why though." Dean sent him a withering look.

_You never understand anything, do you?_

Yeah alright…

They spent the next few minutes in silence with Dean still on Seamus watch and Neville staring at his shoes. Then Dean grunted,

"C'mon. It's time." He stepped through the crowd and Neville followed obediently.

_Like a little puppy dog._

Why won't you go away?

_You're pathetic._

Leave me alone!

He couldn't see Colin anywhere. But then again, he thought, the boy was so pale you could probably look straight through him. Like glass.

Neville shook his head a little to rid himself of those strange thoughts and stepped through the door.

The pub was dark, dirty and unfriendly. Neville swallowed audibly and could have sworn the odd looking…thing…by the bar was looking right at him.

He caught sight of Harry sitting at a table with his two ever present best friends. However, from the look on Harry's face, he had not been expecting this many people. Neville glanced back at the crowd behind him. It was surprisingly large considering Hermione had told Colin that "only a few people can come." It seemed as though she had said something like that to Harry as well, since he now looked half furious, half terrified.

_Not so tough now, is he? You would have thought the Boy Who Lived would have had more guts._

Hey. He's done loads of stuff. And fighting the Dark Side is totally different to talking in front of loads of people.

_Especially when you're trying to convince them you're not crazy._

He's not crazy.

Neville sat down near Harry and gave him a wide grin.

"Hi Harry!" The boy's green eyes rested on him for a second before flicking onwards over the group and then angrily back towards Hermione. Neville felt his stomach contract slightly. He turned to scan the crowd again.

_Trying to act like you don't care._

I don't mind.

_Or looking for that boy again._

His name is Colin.

Suddenly Neville caught a glimpse of a flash of pale skin out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look slowly, feeling as though if he hurried, the face might melt away and disappear into the crowd.

_How poetic._

It was Colin. He was sitting near the edge of the mob, looking around nervously. He looked quite out of place.

_That little wisp will always look out of place._

Neville waited for the boy to look over his way. Once he did he was struck again by the pale blue eyes. Feeling slightly wrong – footed, Neville sent him a smile.

_That's your answer to everything isn't it? Smile hopefully then mope like a kicked kitten when they…_

Colin smiled back. Cautiously at first, then wider until his whole face suddenly seemed brighter, lighter.

_Lighter?? He's practically an albino already!_

Oh shut up.

Neville didn't hear a single word of what Hermione or Harry said. But when they all lined up to sign some piece of paper, he sent a hopeful smile at Colin as he passed him the quill, and was rewarded with another shining one to match.

Afterwards, as he strolled down the main street, he blamed the warm feeling in his chest to the piece of chocolate melting on his tongue.

_You're so sad._

Not even you can ruin this mood.

"Hey." Neville stopped and half turned to see Colin standing there with the remnants of the last smile on his face.

"Hey." There was a short pause in which Neville's mind went blank.

_You're going to blurt something stupid in a minute._

Shut up, shut up, shut up…

"I'm sorry you couldn't invite your brother."

_Told you._

I hate you.

Colin looked slightly surprised.

"Oh…it's alright." Neville could feel the heat of his embarrassment rising through his body like a nasty case of sunburn. Then Colin spoke again.

"I was actually just wondering. What's your name?"

"Oh. Neville. Longbottom."

"I'm Colin Creevey." The pale boy paused, but Neville's mind had gone blank again. "Well…see you there then, I guess."

"Yeah. Sure." This time the smile caught Neville completely off guard before Colin walked away towards Zonko's.

_You are such a freak._

Happiness is three squares of chocolate all at once…yum.

Thanks for reading! Hope you like


	3. Hero Worship

Ghostly 

Pairings: Neville/Colin.

Warnings: Same as before!

A/N: The _italics_ are Neville's little inner voice.

Disclaimer: None of these characters etc. are mine.

Dedication: I hardly ever do these but this one has got to go to Jiggy for pestering me into writing and distracting me from all forms of work. Thank you, Jiggy! bows

Neville glanced nervously up and down the deserted corridor. Apparently this was the place…

_You're gonna look so stupid if they've set you up!_

They wouldn't do that.

He walked slowly down and then turned round. Back…and forth…and back…and oh!

Told you!

_Well yippee for you._

Grinning in triumph, Neville opened the door that had just appeared and stepped into the room beyond.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were already there. The boys were examining some sort of cracked, shadowy mirror on the wall and Hermione had her nose in a book.

_As usual._

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Neville."

"Wow, this place is great!"

"I know!" Harry smiled at him. "It's perfect!" Ron poked the mirror and said in a bored voice,

"So when is everyone else getting here?"

Neville felt the familiar sick jolt in his stomach but he just turned towards the beanbags and chose one to sink into.

I think I need some chocolate.

_Oh, is that what you're calling him now?_

What's that supposed to mean?

_Interpret it how you like…_

Neville resisted the urge to sigh. He hated it when his inner voice got all…knowing. Like Dumbledore but less twinkly. It was, however, still a welcome change from its usual nasty tones so he decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

_I'm not nasty. I just tell the truth. Everyone knows you're weird and stupid but no one ever tells you._

And you're back.

The door swung open and people started trickling in. Neville didn't take his eyes off the door the whole time.

Then Colin sidled through. He looked absolutely terrified and stood to one side watching the chattering people on beanbags as though they were going to turn into rabid wolves if he looked away for one second.

Neville knew that feeling well. He waited until Colin's eyes flicked nervously over to him, then gave him a half smile and a hopeful raise of the eyebrows.

Come sit by me?

_You are pathetic._

Colin's smile suddenly made an entrance and Neville felt his chest swell.

_How sickeningly sweet._

He's coming over!

_I think I'm going to throw up if this continues…_

"Hey…Neville."

"Hey." He remembered my name!

"Do…you mind if I sit with you? I mean, I don't really know anyone so…"

"Sure! Sit!" Colin's face relaxed with relief and he plopped into the beanbag next to Neville. There was a slightly awkward pause. Then Colin cleared his throat.

"So…are you in Harry's year then?" Neville's heart sank a little as Hermione's words echoed in his head.

"_He practically worships Harry."_

"Yeah…I am."

"…Are you friends with him?" Neville shrugged and fiddled with a loose thread on his sleeve. "Did he…did he actually do all those things?"

"I don't know. He said he did so I believe him." Neville inwardly winced at how snappy he sounded and at how Colin suddenly looked a little nervous again. The fourth year bit his lip and said,

"Well, yes but…" By now all the warmth that had been in Neville's chest had completely disappeared.

_Well of course he's only sitting with you because he thought you were Harry's friend. You didn't think he actually liked you, did you?_

Go away, now!

Neville fixed Colin with a stare and said,

"I thought you were one of his supporters, anyway." Colin glanced towards Harry, who was starting to look decidedly uneasy, then leaned forward slightly.

"Look, don't get mad, okay?" Neville nodded and Colin's voice dropped to a whisper. "I used to adore him. He was my hero. But…no one's ever seen him do anything, right? And…well…he doesn't seem like the hero type."

Neville's eyes fastened onto Colin's eager face as he talked. "He's never shown any special powers. He's like a normal teenager. He just kinda intrigues me, I guess."

"So you think he might be lying?"

"Oh no, nothing like that!"

_Of course not, idiot. This kid adores Harry…_

Shut up.

"I mean…he just seems so ordinary, you know? So I've just always wanted to know how he did it. How he defeated You – Know – Who all those times." Neville opened his mouth to reply but then Harry cleared his throat for silence.

_Always after attention._

He's not. Shut up.

_Whatever. He was the only thing that boy would talk about._

I noticed…

Neville couldn't shake the heavy feeling that had settled somewhere round his stomach area. It stayed with him throughout the duration of the evening, even when Colin flashed one of his smiles and said, "Partners?" and they spent the rest of the time together. It may have had something to do with the way Colin constantly watched Harry but Neville preferred to blame it on the fact that they were by far the worst pair in the group.

_Which meant that Harry spent a lot of time with you two…bet that made the kid happy._

I really, really hate you. You know that, right?"

Thanks for reading! Poor Neville…he'll get happier, don't worry! I'm surprised I got any reviews at all for such an oddball pairing but thank you to those who did! And if you've read this far, you might as well review…right? Love xxx


	4. Arrangements

Ghostly

Pairings: Neville/Colin

Warning: Slashiness prevails here in my kingdom. It is the law. If you object then you will be forced into exile by my rabid dorm mate. She is pure evil. Beware…

Disclaimer: Guess what? The characters aren't mine. They belong to Ms Rowling. Yeah.

A/N: The _italics_ are Neville's little inner voice.

* * *

Neville didn't see Colin again for two days. Not that he was keeping track. It wasn't like he really cared anyway.

_Just keep telling yourself that…_

Fine. Fine! So he did care. What he didn't understand was why. So Colin thought that Harry was amazing. So that fact made Neville feel like he'd swallowed a brick. So what?

_You're even dumber than I thought._

Just go away!

_Fine, then, I won't tell you why you can't stop thinking about him._

I can.

_Yeah, whatever._

Suddenly Neville was tapped on the shoulder and turned round to see Hermione smiling distractedly at him.

"Hi Hermione."

"Hi. There's going to be another meeting on Saturday. Pass the word on to anyone you see, alright?"

"Yeah. Sure." So what if his mind immediately leapt to Colin? He'd just been thinking about him anyway. Hermione was already back with Harry and Ron so Neville locked his eyes on his book again. He wasn't really reading it…although it was a fascinating book, all about how to take care of various semi – dangerous plants.

_Oh yes. Fascinating._

You know, since you're part of me, you really should like the same things I do.

_You really should try to get a life, rather than read about how not to get your hand bitten off by a plant with teeth. The clever people just stay away from plants with teeth._

"Neville?" His chest suddenly constricted a little.

"Hi, Colin." The pale boy was biting his lip shyly and twisting his hands together.

"Um…how are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Yeah, I'm good…" There was an awkward pause before Colin blurted out, "Do you want to do some extra practice with me, for the, um, meetings?"

"Wha…um, well…" Colin's hands were still frantically interlocking and twisting around each other. It was a little distracting.

_Ew._

What?

_You are so naïve, it's incredible._

Neville ignored the voice and concentrated on what Colin was saying. Or babbling as the case may be.

"You see, I really want to get better and it's kind of hard because, well, I know I'm not very good, and Harry can't only help one person." Neville's stomach jolted a little bit. But only a little. "And I know you have loads of work, being in fifth year and with OWLS but I just thought that, maybe, you could help me?" Colin's voice squeaked a little at the end and he was watching Neville carefully.

"I'm…probably not the best person to ask for help, Colin. In fact I'm probably the last person you want to ask for help." Neville smiled ruefully at the disappointed look on the fourth year's face.

"I just…I know we're both not…the best. But I thought we could work together. Maybe?"

"I'd only hinder you."

"Oh I'm sure you wouldn't! I worked so much better when you were there during the meeting!" Neville felt a little grin creep onto his face.

"Really?" Colin beamed and nodded, making the heavy feeling in his throat suddenly disappear. "Well…I guess I could help you…"

"Wow, thanks! When would you like to do it? I mean, I know you have lots of work so…"

"Um well, I've finished a lot of my work, actually."

_Yeah, cos you have nothing else to do._

Well now I do.

"So I don't really mind."

"How about tomorrow after classes? In that room that we had the meeting in?"

"Sounds…sounds good."

_It's a date._

Excuse me? He's a guy!

_You amuse me greatly._

Colin smiled widely at him and finally stopped playing with his hands.

"I'll see you there, then."

"Yeah…see you."

_You're so adorable it's disgusting._

Thank you kindly.

_You do know he probably only worked better in the meeting because Harry was there, don't you?_

…Shut up.

* * *

I know it's short but I'm doing GCSEs at the moment and it's taking up quite a bit of my time, amazingly. So yeah. I will try and keep going!

Oh, and I know Neville seems to over react a little about the whole Colin and Harry thing, but he's just used to people ignoring him and not really wanting to spend time with him so he tends to jump to conclusions. Experience has made him a pessimist when it comes to friendship. Poor thing.

Thanks for reading! xxx


	5. Suspicion

Ghostly 

Pairings: Neville/Colin (hints of other pairings)

Warnings: SLASH!! WOOT!!

A/N: Look an update! I do still love you all! -huggle-

Disclaimer: My name is not JK Rowling, Almighty Goddess of All Things Magical and therefore, I own nothing! Nothing!

* * *

Neville couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day. Towards the end of double Potions, when he had nearly ruined the Draught of Strength for the fifth time, Hermione noticed that something was wrong.

"No, Neville! You add the unicorn horn after simmering it!" Neville muttered something like a 'sorry' and put down the vial, glancing at his watch. Hermione frowned at him. No cringing and endless stuttered apologies about how terrible he was?

"Neville?" The boy glanced up distractedly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling alright?" She was a little surprised when she saw a blush staining his cheeks.

"Uh…yeah! Fine! Just um…thinking."

"Thinking?" Neville nodded. "About what?"

"Uh…uh…nothing important." Hermione stared at him a little longer as he fidgeted. It was clearly something embarrassing, or he would have just told her. And he was blushing…

Oh! He had a crush! Hermione couldn't stop a little grin creeping onto her face. Neville had a crush! That was adorable! Who could it be?

…

Neville watched the smile growing on Hermione's face with a feeling that he could only describe as abject terror. It was the same feeling he got when Snape swooped down on him, sneer at the ready.

_Now you've done it._

Oh god…

"Neville, you like someone, don't you?"

"No!"

_Smooth._

What?

_Idiot._

"You do! Oh Neville, who is it?"

"I don't like anyone!"

"It's alright, Neville, I won't tell anyone. I'll even tell you who I like if you want."

"Everyone already _knows_ who you like." Neville's eyes widened. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. Hermione's face had gone slightly pink and her lips pursed.

"…Fine then." She turned abruptly back to the potion.

_Maybe you do have some balls after all._

I can't believe I said that to her!

_Oh relax. It's not like you insulted her. Although…_

Don't even think about it.

_Fine. I still think she over reacted._

She's sensitive when it comes to Ron.

_Sensitive or psychotic?_

Sensitive. Now shut it.

The rest of the lesson was spent in awkward silence. Neville, however, hardly noticed, because he was back to frequently glancing at his watch and worrying about his meeting with Colin later.

_You mean your date._

Meeting.

When they were finally let out, Neville set out for the seventh floor. He was far too caught up in thinking about the meeting to notice Hermione watching him with narrowed eyes.

What if I make a total fool of myself?

_If? You mean when._

He'll find out how bad I really am at magic!

_And then he'll laugh at you._

Why the hell am I doing this?

_You couldn't say no to those pretty eyes._

Pretty?

_You know you like him._

He's a guy.

_So? Didn't stop Seamus and Dean. Or Harry and Draco._

Harry and Malfoy?? They hate each other!

_Those glares? Yeah, they're veiled 'come hither' looks. They blatantly want each other._

That's…really weird.

Neville realised with a jolt that he'd arrived at the tapestry. He swallowed nervously and began to walk back and forth.

What if he decides he doesn't like me?

_Tough._

Well thanks for that…

The door appeared and Neville wiped his damp hands on his trousers, grasped the handle and opened it.

Colin was already there, flicking through one of the textbooks that were neatly lined up on a bookshelf by the back wall. He looked up as Neville entered and broke into a smile.

"Hi!"

"Hey."

"I've been looking through some of these. They're pretty good."

"Oh, um…cool." There was a slightly awkward silence.

Now what do I do?

_At least try and _act_ like you know how to interact with humans._

"So…do you want to start practicing then?"

"Alright. I can't seem to say the word right."

"Expelliarmus."

"Expell…y what now?"

"It's expelly, with an armus on the end. Like…like you're expelling the wand out of their arm."

"Oh. That makes sense. Thanks!" Neville grinned. Okay…this wasn't too bad.

_You know you're going to cock up anytime now._

Oh go away. I helped him.

_Whatever. You still fancy him._

No I don't!

"Expelliarmus!" Neville suddenly felt himself flying backwards and his wand shot out of his hand. He landed with a thump against the wall.

"Oh! Sorry!" Neville opened his eyes to find Colin leaning over him, looking worried. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to hit you that hard…"

"No, no, that was good!" Neville suddenly noticed that Colin's eyelashes were quite a bit darker than his hair. It made his eyes look very blue from this close up.

His stomach gave a lurch and he sat up quickly.

"Okay, my turn!"

…

They practised together for an hour and a half before Neville had to stop, claiming he had homework. They walked back together. Colin was chattering happily about how great they would be at the next meeting and how everyone would be so surprised. Neville just listened and smiled. They reached the portrait hole and paused.

"So…can we meet up again."

"Sure. What about on Friday?" Colin beamed at him.

"Great!" Neville smiled shyly.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia."

He couldn't stop the grin from staying on his face for the rest of the evening. He was so busy thinking about how he hadn't made himself look like an idiot, that he barely registered the glances that Hermione was giving him.

_Probably still stressing over the fact that everyone knows she has a thing for Weasley._

Probably.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Look Neville's happy! I'm not that mean to him! Love xxx 


	6. Perfectly Normal

Y'know, it's all in the past five chapters so I can't really be bothered anymore. Enjoy!

* * *

Colin was right. They had both improved dramatically, surprising Harry when he came round to see them. Colin grinned happily at Neville once Harry had moved on, after praising them.

_So happy because his hero smiled at him. Pathetic._

He smiled at me.

_Whatever._

Neville smiled back, feeling decidedly more cheerful than he had for a while. It felt good to finally be able to do the magic. It made him feel just that little bit more confident.

The weeks passed and the two boys seemed to fall into a routine. They had the DA meetings once a week but they met up several times in between to practice together. Neville revelled in the astonishment on Harry's face whenever he managed to pull off a spell, and every time he heard Colin's excited voice saying,

"When are you free this week, then?"

_Are you seriously telling me that these aren't dates?_

Dates don't normally consist of hexing each other for hours on end.

_How would you know? You've never been on a date._

So? I know that much.

_You're infuriating._

"Um, how about Wednesday?"

"Sure! I'll see you then!"

Neville sat down beside the fire in the common room and pulled out some parchment to begin his History of Magic essay. He would need to finish it tonight if he wanted to have enough free time to see Colin on Wednesday.

He had just about finished the introductory paragraph when Hermione sat down next to him with a decidedly annoyed thump and crossed her arms. Neville groaned silently. He was hoping that she had forgotten all about their argument. It had been ages ago, after all…but clearly Hermione never forgot anything.

"Neville. I think we need to talk."

"Um, sure, Hermione, but could we do it later? I've got to finish this essay and…"

"No, we need to talk now."

"All…alright then. What's wrong?" Hermione sent him a frosty look.

"You know perfectly well what's wrong. I've worked out who your crush is." Neville's heart clenched and he felt his skin prickle with nervousness.

Just stay calm.

_You're in for it now._

She's probably got it all wrong.

_Um, hello? You're talking about Hermione, the child genius._

Oh dear…

"Hermione, I told you, I don't have a crush on anyone." Hermione ignored him.

"It's that Creevey boy, isn't it?"

_Told you so._

Shit!

_Now why are you reacting like that if you don't actually fancy him?_

Shut up.

"What gave you that idea?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's obvious! You two always stay behind to talk after DA meetings. You're always disappearing off somewhere after lessons and then you come back together! He's always staring at you too."

"Really?"

Focus, Neville, focus!

_He's clearly just too distracting._

"Yes, really. And I just wanted to say that I don't think it's a good idea!" Neville blinked slowly at Hermione's angry tone.

"Um…"

"He's younger than you! And he's always been obsessed with Harry, and since you're Harry's friend, I should think he's only with you to try and get closer to him! It's completely inappropriate!"

"Hermione…"

"I can't believe you're doing this!"

"Hermione."

"And think of what everyone else will think of you two!"

"Hermione, we're just…wait. What do you mean, what they'll think of us two?" Hermione blinked and seemed to rethink what she was going to say. She hesitated.

"I just…I just meant, well…"

"Well what?"

"You're…you're two _boys._ That's not…well, not done really."

"Not done." Hermione seemed to be trying to backtrack.

"Not that I have a problem with that or anything! I mean, it's normal, of course, and…well…I just…think of what people will say!" Neville sighed.

"Hermione. We help each other study. That's all. We practice the stuff that we do in DA meetings."

"You…oh."

"I don't have a crush on anyone. Now if you don't mind, I need to do my essay." Hermione looked very embarrassed and stood up quickly.

"Of…of course." She fled back to where Harry and Ron were sitting; who both looked up bemusedly as she flung herself into a chair opposite their work.

Neville couldn't stop his eyes from flicking across to the group of fourth years sat in one corner, even as he tried to concentrate on his essay. Is that really what everyone thought of him and Colin?

_You mean has anyone else noticed that you've got a huge crush on him?_

We've been through this.

_Don't ignore me just because you're scared of losing._

I'm ignoring you because you're wrong.

_Keep telling yourself that!_

…

"Colin?"

"Yes?" The younger boy smiled up at Neville as they walked back together from their Wednesday night meeting. Neville felt strangely uncomfortable and fidgety.

"Um…I…I don't think we should walk back in together." Colin blinked and stopped walking, the smile fading.

"What?"

"Well…it…you see…um…Hermione…said something." Neville mentally berated himself. It's not like it was a big deal. It would be better for both of them.

"What did Hermione say?"

"She…she thought we were dating because we always disappear off together." Neville shot an embarrassed glance at the other boy. Colin's eyes had gone wide and his mouth formed a small, round 'oh'. There was a long, tense silence. Neville tried desperately to stop himself from blushing, but he could feel himself failing.

_You always fail at everything._

He was too worried to take notice of his Malfoy voice. Colin was staring hard at the floor, and still wasn't saying anything. The silence stretched on and on until Neville could no longer take it.

"I'd still like to meet up." Colin looked at him now, but his eyes were strangely blank.

"Are you embarrassed at being seen with me?" The question caught Neville by surprise and he stuttered,

"Wh-what? No! No, I just…it's…we're…not like she thought. And I just thought it would be best not to encourage it." Colin nodded slowly.

"Fine. I'll…I'll go to the library or something." He turned to go and Neville, feeling a sudden rush of guilt, lunged forward, grabbed his arm and began talking again.

_Why can you never just shut up?_

"It's okay! You go back to the common room. You'll want to see your friends and I…" he stopped short. Colin was looking at him, frowning.

"You what?"

"I, um…"

_Have no friends?_

Neville realised that he still had a vice grip on Colin's arm. He dropped it swiftly and muttered something about needing to do some research before escaping. He tried to ignore the stare that he could feel Colin directing at his back, as he practically ran down the corridor.

_Well now you definitely have no friends._

I don't know why he got upset.

_You hurt his feelings, idiot._

What would you know about feelings?

_Duh. I've been crushing yours for as long as you can remember. I know plenty._

Why do you care anyway? I already know I don't have any friends. You don't need to say it again.

_Just thought I'd rub it in._

Neville found that he'd reached the library. He headed to the back, where hardly anyone ever went, grabbing a couple of random books as he went. It was so dusty back there that he could blame any eye watering on allergies and be left in peace.

* * *

Thanks for reading! xxx 


	7. Conclusion?

See previous chapters for all the stuff that normally goes up here…

A/N: I was going to do this earlier but then I realised it was midnight and I had to actually get up the next day, and then I kept putting it off and…yeah no excuse really. Sorry! I will hopefully be updating more regularly…because I have NO MORE EXAMS! Dance with me.

He wasn't avoiding Colin. That would be silly and immature. He was just trying to dispel any bad rumours there might have been about them. That was all. He didn't need to feel guilty because he wasn't doing anything wrong. It was the right, proper thing to do. Hermione was right, as usual. They shouldn't be so close. Even if they weren't quite as close as she had thought.

Neville tapped his quill absent-mindedly against his bedpost. Various sheets of parchment and books were lying haphazardly round him but he hadn't written anything for at least ten minutes now.

He couldn't stop thinking about Colin's reaction that Wednesday night. How he'd seemed so upset and…well, hurt.

_I thought we'd already established that you hurt his feelings._

Yes, but why?

He'd explained it all. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with the boy. He did, very much. He wasn't embarrassed or anything like that.

_Of course not. That's why you won't even look him in the eye anymore._

Neville sighed and rolled over onto his back, giving up on the homework. He stared morosely up at the crimson hangings, trying to calm his buzzing head.

Okay, then. He'd do this logically. He'd write down all the reasons he could think of for Colin reacting like that. Mind made up, Neville sat up and grabbed parchment, quill and ink.

**He still thinks I'm embarrassed to be seen with him.**

**He was disgusted when I mentioned us being together like that.**

**He agrees with Hermione and doesn't think we should be friends anymore – not helped by the fact that I acted like an idiot afterwards.**

Neville hesitated, his quill hovering for a minute.

_Scared to write it down?_

No. I just don't think it's likely. At all.

_Well neither are two and three. He looked like a kicked puppy, not disgusted or whatever. I would say that number four is even more probable…_

I highly doubt it.

_Well that's because you're naïve and innocent. And annoying and infuriating._

Neville sighed and put quill to parchment again.

**He is gay and got upset when I acted all weird about it.**

_Personally I think that's the answer right there._

Why do you think everyone is gay? Harry, Malfoy, Seamus, Dean…

_Not everyone. The Weasley boy is straight._

Is that it?

_Yes._

Neville rolled his eyes and stared at his list for a few more minutes. As much as he hated to admit it, the Malfoy voice had a point about numbers two and three.

_Of course I do. You never listen to me._

That's because you're usually insulting me.

_Someone has to do it._

They don't, actually.

So that left numbers one and four. So he had concluded that Colin was either gay or upset because he thought Neville didn't want to be seen with him.

_Well, you don't want to be seen with him._

Fine, he thought that Neville didn't want to be seen with him for all the wrong reasons.

_You know, it could be both. He's gay and therefore upset that you don't want to be seen with him because…he likes you._

Don't be ridiculous.

Neville abruptly sat up. He needed a walk. Just to clear his head. To try and block out the strange thoughts that had been plaguing him since that Wednesday. And the even stranger conclusions he seemed to have drawn from it.

He had probably got this all wrong, Neville reasoned as he wrapped his scarf round his neck and set off for the grounds. It wouldn't be the first time. After all, he wasn't exactly the best when it came to people and emotions.

_You're infamous for being a complete dunderhead._

Colin doesn't…didn't think I was a dunderhead.

_Colin this, Colin that. I honestly can't believe you haven't got it yet!_

Got what?

_Argh!_

Neville decided to ignore his Malfoy voice as he stepped into the brisk wind outside. It was being very odd today.

Thanks for reading! I know it's short…and I'm sorry! But at least I updated, right? Eheh…Love xxx


	8. Tantrums

See previous chapters.

Neville made up his mind to talk to Colin after the next DA session. Even if he felt embarrassed or idiotic, they had to get this issue sorted out.

_If you feel embarrassed? It's practically a permanent state for you._

Alright, so it would be very awkward with him doing lots of stuttering and babbling and generally making himself look like a fool. But that was not the point. The point was that it had to be done.

_The point is that you're missing him._

I'm not!

_You are._

Well, fine, so maybe I am. So what? He was one of the few people who actually talked to me like a person rather than an annoying pet that won't go away.

_The only person._

So I've got a right to miss him. It's perfectly normal.

_Uh huh, sure. Normal._

…

"Hey Colin?" The pale boy turned around, looking slightly wary.

"Yes?"

"Um…look, I wanted to talk to you about what I said before."

"Right…"

"Um…well. You, er…you seemed upset so…" Neville couldn't stop fidgeting, twisting his hands together and playing with his shirt cuffs. Colin just stood there looking at him. "…So I just thought…well, maybe I didn't explain myself properly."

"No…you did." Colin said quietly. To Neville's relief, he didn't seem angry.

_He's just upset, idiot._

"Are…are you sure? Because…I don't know why you're upset." Neville watched the other boy carefully. Colin frowned.

"I'm not upset."

"You're…you're not?"

"No."

_Merlin, he's like a bloody girl._

What?

_Girls always want you to figure out why they're upset rather than telling you themselves._

…Why?

_I don't know. They're weird._

Colin's not a girl.

_No, but he's acting like one._

"So…if you're not upset…then…"

"I'm fine."

"Oh." There was a very uncomfortable pause. Neville tried a new tact.

"So when are you free this week?" Colin glared at him.

_Uh oh._

I thought he wasn't upset!

"Are you sure you want to carry on meeting?" He said coldly, "After all, we wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong impression."

"Er…well, no one knew so…"

"No one knew, so that makes it okay." Colin snapped. Neville pointed triumphantly.

"There! You are upset!"

"Fine, so I am!"

"Why?"

"Because you obviously don't want to be seen with me! It embarrasses you!" Neville felt a little confused. He had told Colin that that wasn't the case.

"No, it's not embarrassing. I told you."

"It clearly is, though!"

"But…I told you! It's so people don't think we're together!"

"Oh yeah, sure."

"Really! Hermione said…"

"Hermione is an interfering busybody who can't stand not knowing something so she jumps to conclusions and assumes she's right." There was a pause.

"She's not that bad…" Colin snorted and crossed his arms. Okay, clearly defending Hermione was not the thing to do at the moment. "Fine, so maybe she does. But do you really want people thinking you're…gay?"

"There's nothing wrong with being gay." Neville blinked. What?

_Told you so._

It means nothing.

_I told you he was gay!_

It doesn't prove anything!

_I told you!_

"I…I never said there was anything wrong with it…I just didn't think you would want people to think you…you were gay."

"What if I am gay?" WHAT?

_I told you, I told you, I told you!_

"You're…you're gay?" Neville's voice squeaked a little bit. Colin lifted his chin and looked at him with a slightly defiant glint in his eye.

"Does it matter?"

"I…I, well…" Neville was trying to speak but his brain seemed to have frozen and wouldn't work his mouth properly.

"Does it?"

"Of-of course not! It's…makes no difference…I mean…so you don't mind people thinking you're gay?"

"No."

"Oh. Well then. Er…problem solved, I guess." Colin seemed to relax a little bit.

"So you'll still walk back with me?"

"Ah…um, yeah, I guess. If you don't mind." Neville was startled by one of Colin's wide beaming smiles.

"Great! Well I'm free on Tuesday. How about then?"

"Er…yeah…great…"

"Good! See you then!"

"Yeah…see you." Neville watched Colin walk away down the corridor, his brain still occupied with having a complete meltdown.

He's gay?!

_See. You should listen to me._

I can't believe he's gay…

_Why? It was obvious._

How was it obvious?

_He blatantly likes you. He got very defensive when he thought you were homophobic, he looked like he was going to cry when you said you shouldn't walk together and, if you ask me, he likes you helping him up during your little practice sessions way too much. He falls down deliberately._

I shoot spells at him. You can hardly call that deliberate.

_Yeah well, he blushes too. That's an obvious sign._

He was probably just flushed. It can get hot in there.

_Hot?_

I didn't mean it like that!

_Aww…now you're blushing._

Neville shook his head vigorously and decided to take another walk. It seemed that, instead of making things easier, this talk with Colin had just made things a whole lot more complicated.

Eight chapters! Woot! This is officially the longest fic I've ever written! Thanks for reading! Love xxx


	9. Worries and Encounters

See previous chapters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was very hard trying to act normal around Colin now that Neville knew he was gay. It wasn't homophobia…it just changed things a little bit.

He was suddenly a lot more aware of what Colin did, where he was and who he looked at. Every time Colin would glance at someone, Neville would check if they were male or female and, if they were male, he would spend the rest of the time seeing whether Colin looked at them again. It was all very distracting.

"Neville?"

"Huh?" Colin frowned worriedly at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Fine. I'm fine."

"O…kay…" There was a suspicious tone to Colin's voice now. "Sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright…" Neville shook himself mentally. Concentrate!

_It's hard when you have to make sure there's no competition._

That's not what I'm doing.

_Then why are you so interested in who he might like?_

Because…because he's my friend. I don't want him to get hurt. Or something.

_Oh because clearly anyone who got involved with him would have to be special._

Well, yeah. He's…he should have someone special.

_Someone good enough for him?_

Yeah. Good enough for him.

_So who's good enough for him? He looked at that Ravenclaw boy quite a lot._

Terry Boot?

_Whatever. Is he good enough?_

No.

_Why not?_

He's just not.

Neville was also trying hard not to think about Colin's former obsession with Harry. Of course, the more he tried not to think about it, the more it niggled at him. What if Colin had liked Harry? What if Colin still liked Harry but had learned to hide it?

_Is Harry good enough for him?_

No.

_Even the Golden Boy isn't worthy?_

Harry doesn't have time for a proper relationship. Too busy saving the world.

_And he also fancies the Malfoy boy._

I still don't think that's likely.

_Yeah well you didn't believe me when I told you Creevey was gay, and look how that turned out._

"…but she just said that I had to…Neville?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I boring you?"

"No! I'm sorry. I'm just…tired." Colin didn't look as though he believed him. The younger boy stopped and turned to face Neville fully. Neville started to get a bit nervous. He really didn't want another argument. He was still a little confused over the last one.

"Are you sure you're okay with me being gay? Because ever since I told you, you've been edgy and weird and jumpy and just…just tell me outright if it makes you uncomfortable." Neville bit his lip nervously.

"It's…it's not the gay thing that's bothering me, really. It's…it's something else." Colin stared at him for a minute, and then seemed to accept his answer and they started walking again.

"What is it that's bothering you? You can tell me, you know."

"I…I can't."

"I always seem to be doing all the talking. Don't you ever want to tell me anything? Like…like worries or problems or…just stuff." Neville shook his head.

"I prefer to listen."

"I won't mind if you talk. I know I talk too much. People are always telling me to shut up." Colin smiled wryly. Neville gave a little smile back.

"Honestly. My life is nowhere near as interesting as yours."

"No, now I'm determined for you to talk!" Colin grinned mischievously at him. "Next time we go, I'm not going to talk at all! You are!"

"Oh no really…"

"And every time you stop talking, I'll stop walking." He paused. "That rhymes." Neville couldn't help smiling.

"Yes. It does."

…

Colin stayed true to his word. As soon as they had finished their next session, he stood outside the door and looked at Neville expectantly. At first, Neville couldn't think of anything to say, and their progress towards the common room was slow and halting. However, after he got used to it, he found it easier and easier to talk about himself and to just say things to the younger boy. Colin smiled happily the whole time but didn't comment at all. Once Neville asked him a question but he just shook his head and made a zipping motion over his mouth. The whole experience was rather surreal for Neville.

_Probably because no one's ever actually listened to you before._

I could get used to this.

Finally, they reached the portrait and Colin stopped and beamed up at him with one of his wide, glowing smiles that still always caught Neville by surprise.

"You see! You should talk more!" Neville grinned but shook his head.

"I still can't believe you listened the whole way here. I still prefer it when you talk. I like listening to you talk." To Neville's surprise, Colin went a little bit pink and glanced at the Fat Lady, who was watching them with interest.

_See?_

See what?

_Now I know you're just playing dumb._

It doesn't mean anything. You're always jumping to conclusions.

_Maybe, but I'm usually right._

Neville hurriedly said the password and the two boys parted ways. Neville decided to have an early night. All that talking had worn him out.

…

The next day, Neville was reading quietly by the fire when he felt someone sit down next to him. He looked up, startled, to see a young girl with dark hair and eyes, regarding him with curiosity. Unnerved, he just stared back at her. There was a very long pause until she spoke.

"You're Neville, right?"

"Um…yes. I…don't know your name."

"I'm Rachel. Colin's friend."

"Oh." Colin's friend? He remember Colin talking about a Rachel, but why was she talking to him?

"Actually, I suppose I'm his best friend."

"Right."

"And since he's spending so much time with you now, I thought I'd come over and introduce myself." Neville had no idea how to respond to this girl. She was far too confident for his liking. Rachel didn't seem to notice his awkward silence, but carried on talking as though this were a perfectly normal thing to do. Which, in Neville's opinion, it wasn't.

"I've been friends with him since first year right when we first met on the train. He talks about you a lot so I actually kind of feel like I already know you a bit. He said you were fine with him being gay too, so that's made you fine by me. He's a little sensitive about that, you know, his dad wasn't too happy when he found out, so he's careful who he tells. You should be quite proud he admitted it to you actually." She paused and Neville realised she wanted some kind of reaction from him.

"Oh. Well…yeah, I'm glad he felt he could tell me…" Rachel smiled at him.

"You should be. I think I like you. You seem nice enough. Colin's told me you like Herbology. I don't find it good or bad personally. Sprout's nice enough but I prefer Charms. It's better than Potions, although pretty much anything is better than Potions. Snape's a dragon, isn't he? Oh, Colin also told me you had a toad. I don't think I know anyone else who has a toad. I'd love to see it if…"

"Rachel!" The girl's chatter was cut off by Colin who was suddenly standing by the couch. Neville hadn't even noticed him approaching. He'd been too busy trying to keep up with what Rachel was saying. Girls talked way too fast. Colin didn't look very happy. Rachel grinned innocently up at his scowling face.

"Yes, Colin?"

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to Neville." Colin's scowl deepened.

"I think you should go now, Rachel." The girl blinked but couldn't quite repress the twitch of a smile on her lips as she exclaimed,

"But we were having such a nice chat!"

"Now, Rachel." She sighed dramatically.

"Very well then." Rachel got up and flounced over to sit with her usual group of fourth years, leaving Neville, Colin and a very odd silence. Colin's face cleared and he looked very embarrassed for some reason.

"Sorry about her. She can be very…upfront." Neville shook his head.

"It's fine."

"Um…if she…said anything or…or asked any weird questions, just ignore it, okay?" Now Neville was staring at Colin who was flushing quite alarmingly.

"She just talked about Herbology and my toad. And Snape."

"Oh. Good. Okay."

"What kind of weird questions?" Colin shook his head vigorously and began to shuffle away.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Gotta go, I've got two essays to write. See you Tuesday."

"Alright…see you." Well that was weird.

_The best friend obviously checking out the potential love interest._

Excuse me?

_I'm surprised she didn't say 'So, what are your intentions for my Colin?'_

Her Colin?

_I can call him your Colin if you want._

That's not what I meant.

_Sure. You're not even going out with him and already you're possessive._

I'm not possessive!

_Whatever. You have to believe he likes you now, what with the blushing and the best friend._

…Do you really think he likes me?

_Duh._

What about Harry?

_If you're so worried about Harry, why don't you just ask Colin about it? He'll set you straight. Heh, straight. Isn't that ironic?_

Not funny.

_Admit it. You like him. A lot._

He's my friend.

_You have a crush on him._

…Fine. Fine. Maybe I do have a crush on him. But that doesn't mean anything has to change.

_Of course not. You two will probably keep dancing round each other until the day you die, and never actually get together. That's the cruelty of life._

Don't try and act wise, it makes you sound foolish.

_Shall I be immature? You've got a crush on Colin, you've got a crush on Colin, you've got a crush…_

Shut up!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm going to see OotP on Sunday! Yay! Thanks for reading! Love xxx


	10. Growing Up

See previous chapters.

"Hi Neville!" Neville glanced up. It was that girl again. Rachel. Ever since their 'conversation' earlier that week, she had taken it upon herself to greet him loudly whenever she saw him. It was gaining him some really odd looks, especially from Hermione.

It was actually slightly unnerving how often he crossed paths with the fourth year girl. Sometimes it was in the strangest places, like outside the bathroom or in a fairly deserted corridor. On the other hand, sometimes she was with a group of other fourth years, including Colin. Colin always blushed and sent him apologetic looks when this happened, before dragging his scary friend away.

Eventually their next meeting rolled around. Once they'd finished and were starting to walk back, Colin blurted out,

"I'm really sorry about Rachel. She can be embarrassing sometimes, and she doesn't realise that you can't just suddenly become someone's friend."

"It's alright…I'm kind of used to it now." Neville grinned, "I think even my year mates are used to it." Colin blushed even more.

"I know it must be embarrassing having someone yell out at you like that. Especially a fourth year."

"Nah. I like fourth years. They're a lot nicer than some people in my year."

"You…you don't really get on much with people in your year, do you?"

_Even he's noticed your lack of friends._

"I get on with them…I'm just not really close to any of them." Colin frowned.

"They don't seem very friendly. Even Harry sometimes seems…well, a little stuck up."

_Even Harry. As though he expected him to be above such faults._

"Colin…do you like Harry?" Colin gave him a strange look.

"Well I don't really know him."

"No, I mean…do you _like_ Harry?" There was a long silence, and Neville's stomach was just beginning to slowly sink into his shoes, when Colin said,

"No. I used to."

_But not any more, apparently._

Good.

"Good?" Neville's eyes widened as he realised he'd spoken out loud. Colin was looking at him curiously. Neville tried desperately to think of an excuse,

"Uh…well, you know…he's…he's not really…"

_Good going. Really smooth._

Stop being sarcastic and help me!

_Why would I do that? This is far too much fun._

This is not fun at all!

"Not really what?"

"He's…busy."

"Busy?"

_Busy?_

Dammit.

"Well, he's always so preoccupied with saving the world. I don't think he'd make a very good boyfriend." There was a pause before Colin nodded and Neville let out an inward sigh of relief.

"I suppose so. I stopped liking him because I realised he wasn't quite as heroic and amazing as I first thought. Plus those glasses are awful." Colin wrinkled his nose and Neville couldn't help but laugh, making Colin shoot him a wide, beaming smile.

They walked along in a companionable silence for a while before Colin glanced over at Neville and said innocently,

"So who do you think would make me a good boyfriend then?"

_Look at that! The midget is flirting!_

Flirting? I can't flirt!

_Well then, this should be amusing._

"Uh…I don't know…I…I don't know what sort of guy you like."

"The sweet shy ones."

Who's sweet and shy?

_You._

I am?

_Well he clearly thinks you are._

I can't say me!

_Think of someone else then._

Neville was on the brink of panic when Colin looked away and said,

"Sorry. You probably don't want to talk about guys."

"I…I don't mind that." At once those pale eyes were back on him. "I just…can't really think of anyone."

"No one?"

"Not off the top of my head…"

"Would it be easier if I suggested guys?"

"Sure. Sure, I can do that."

"Alright…so Harry's a no."

"Definitely."

"What about…the Irish one. Sean?"

"Seamus? Oh no, you don't want Seamus. He's about as far from shy as you can get."

_Plus he's in love with Dean._

No proof.

_You said that about Colin._

You can't be right twice.

_Says who?_

Me. Now shut up.

"The Malfoy boy is god looking, but he's a dick so I won't even go there."

"I thought we were talking about sweet and shy?" Colin shrugged and sent him another glance from under his lashes.

"They're hard to find."

Neville was trying his hardest not to blush. Luckily he was saved from having to think of a reply by the squeal that suddenly rang out and echoed down the corridor.

"Colin! Neville! Hi guys!" It was Rachel.

_No surprises there._

How is she everywhere I am?!

_She's a girl on a mission. They're scary like that._

So glad I don't like girls…

Colin winced and turned around.

"Rachel…" He didn't sound happy to see her at all, but the girl, as usual, took no notice whatsoever and hugged him round the neck. When she let go and turned towards Neville, he took a step back, just to make sure she wasn't going to hug him too.

"How are you guys? What have you been up to?" This seemed to be directed at Neville, and he glanced nervously at Colin, as though begging him for help.

"Um…we were just coming back from one of our practice sessions…"

"Oh, I know, Colin's told me all about them and how much they've helped him, he's so much better now. It's such a pity I can't come along but Colin says that there would be no point in me joining now because I wouldn't be able to catch up fast enough…" Somehow the girl managed to turn this into a question. Again, directed at Neville.

_I don't like her._

She makes me nervous.

_Same thing._

"Oh yeah, um…we've come a long way so…no, not a good idea for you to join…" Suddenly Colin spoke up,

"Rachel, don't you have that Care of Magical Creatures essay to finish?" Colin was staring meaningfully at Rachel, but she matched him look for look.

"That's not in until Thursday."

"I still think you should start on it."

"If you're so worried, we could do it together. Maybe Neville could help."

"Neville has work of his own."

"Well, I still don't think…" Neville broke in, now just desperate to get away from the girl.

"Speaking of work, I have my own essays to write so I'm actually just going to go to the library now…" Colin and Rachel wore identical looks of disappointment. If would have been funny if Neville wasn't already striding away.

…

An hour or so later, Neville decided it would be safe to emerge from his temporary sanctuary. He was just gathering up his things when he heard the distinct chirrup of the voice he had been trying to avoid. He ducked behind another set of shelves and held his breath as the voice approached.

"He's got to be around here somewhere…"

"Rachel, why are you following him again?" That was Colin. Neville's heart gave a little jump and he strained to listen to the conversation better.

_Eavesdropping?_

If you make me feel guilty, I'll stop or leave and then you won't get to listen either.

_Good point. Listen away._

"Because I'm checking him out!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh not like that. I mean as your best friend, any potential boyfriends for you have to get my blessings first." Neville felt a slight tingle run up his spine. Potential boyfriend?

"Shut up!" Colin hissed, "People might hear you!" The voices had settled in one place and it seemed that Rachel was becoming more interested in the conversation than in finding Neville. Thank Merlin.

"Oh calm down, there's no one in here. Anyway, he seems nice enough. And you're obviously smitten with him."

"I am not!"

"Whatever. I can't really be bothered to find him. He's probably gone off somewhere else."

"Like where?"

"I don't know. He might have a girlfriend, you know."

"He doesn't."

"How would you know? Did he tell you?"

"No…he just doesn't."

"Fine. I have to admit, I don't know what you see in him. He's nice enough but he's nothing special in my eyes."

"Well then stop stalking him."

"I could see why you liked Harry. Those eyes are amazing…and he's so brave and tragic…" There was a little sigh of bliss and an unimpressed snort.

"You've got your head in the clouds. Not everything can be a fairytale romance."

"It could be, if you liked Harry."

"I don't. And even if I did, I doubt it would be as wonderful as you make out."

"Oh, but you might be captured by Death Eaters and be rendered helpless and he would come bravely to your rescue and fight them all off, just to save you, then sweep you into his arms and you would swoon and be his forever. It would be so romantic…"

"I would not swoon! I'm gay, not a girl!"

"You're allowed to be girly."

"That doesn't mean I want to be! I'm still a boy, Rachel!"

"I know, I know…"

"Sometimes, I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because as irritating, sappy and shrill as I am, I'm still your best friend." Neville could almost see Colin rolling his eyes in his mind.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we please go back now?"

"Fine. I'm pretty sure I approve of him anyway. He's too nice to break your heart." Neville waited until the footsteps had faded away before slumping against the books.

_That girl has some serious issues._

Colin really likes me!

_Congratulations. It sinks in._

I mean, really likes me! Me! Not Harry!

_Yes, you. You really are useless at flirting though, aren't you?_

I thought I did alright…

_I thought you could have gotten a kiss, at least._

Kiss?

_Yes, Neville, kiss. It's what people do when they fancy each other._

Kiss Colin?

_Who else? The squid?_

No…that's disturbing.

_Glad to be of service. You really haven't even thought about kissing him? Merlin, what are you going to be like when you start having sex…_

Sex?!

_Have I said too much?_

Meep…

_Well, you had to grow up some day._

How does that even work?

_I refuse to explain. Look it up. Or ask someone else._

Like who?

_Harry, Seamus, Dean, Colin…even Hermione or Rachel._

Erk.

_This promises to be extremely amusing…muahaha._

This would have been updated ages ago but my computer decided that it was no longer able to connect. Silly thing. Thanks for reading! Love xxx


	11. A Learning Experience

**See previous chapters for stuff that's normally up here. Except I have one additional warning. In this chapter I seem to have fallen in love with the whole dot dot dot thing. I'm sorry. It was a very awkward chapter.**

Neville searched the whole library for a book that would help him learn what his Malfoy voice called 'the basics'. It seemed that the Hogwarts library was severely lacking in anything of the sort, although he did find one thin paperback proclaiming 'Just Say No!' in big red letters accompanied by a picture of a thin looking witch sobbing into her hands.

_Well, judging by what goes on at this school, that book's probably never been checked out of here in its life._

It has, once. In 1973 by a person called Matilda Effleworth.

_She was probably ugly anyway._

Don't be mean! It was sensible of her to make that sort of decision.

_What, you think she actually would say no if someone offered?_

It wouldn't matter if she did.

_You're just scared of sex._

Am not!

_Are too._

How can I be scared of it if I don't even know how it's done?

_I meant straight sex._

Oh. Well, yeah. That is kinda gross.

_But you're scared of gay sex too._

I don't know whether I am or not!

_You could ask Colin about it._

Haha. I don't think so. I don't want to ask anyone about it.

_I bet Granger would know._

Why would she know? Ignoring the fact that she knows everything.

_Most girls love gay men. A lot of them find the idea of two guys together very hot and/or cute. Granger strikes me as that type of girl._

Now I'm definitely not asking Hermione. That's too disturbing for words.

_Fine. Let's do this logically then. Think of a person who you trust not to tell anyone if you did ask them._

No one in my year.

_Someone in the year below then?_

Not Colin! Or Rachel. Possibly…Ginny.

_She wouldn't laugh. And she probably knows about it._

I dread to ask…why?

_She's got six brothers. At least one of them is bound to be gay._

That's…a fair point.

_Ginny, then?_

Neville sighed heavily and slumped into a nearby chair.

_Better to ask than bluff your way through._

I'm not planning on doing it! Just…just curious.

_Whatever. Ask her._

Fine…Ginny it is.

…

"Um, Ginny?" The girl looked up from her work to see Neville standing there, looking very nervous. Admittedly, it didn't take very much to make Neville nervous but Ginny closed her book anyway.

"Yes, Neville?"

"Um…can I talk with you? In…in private?"

"Sure. We'll go outside. I need to stretch my legs anyway. Just let me get a jumper, okay?"

"Yeah, great. Thanks." Ginny smiled and disappeared upstairs. Soon she was back and the pair of them made their way down to the grounds in silence. Ginny kept glancing at Neville who fixed his eyes firmly on the ground. It wasn't until they reached the lake that Ginny finally spoke.

"Neville, what's wrong?" The boy jumped and stuttered a little.

"N-nothing. I…I just needed to ask you something." Ginny felt her heart sink. She had thought that Neville never really liked her in that way. She had gone to the Yule Ball with him last year but…

"Go on then."

"Well, it's…it's kind of embarrassing."

"Oh? I won't laugh, I swear."

"I…I know you won't. Actually, I should probably make a confession first."

"Okay…"

"I'm…I'm gay." There was a brief pause in which Ginny stared blankly at Neville, who was starting to panic.

"Ginny?"

"Gay? As in you fancy guys? As in you like to _kiss_ guys?"

"Uh…yeah, I guess…"

"Oh thank Merlin!" Neville blinked. That wasn't quite the reaction he'd been expecting.

"What?"

"I though you were going to ask me out!" Neville's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously. Ginny beamed at him.

"That's great, Neville! Have you told anyone else yet?" Again Neville shook his head. "I'm the only one you've told?" A nod. "Wow, I'm flattered."

"You're not freaked out?"

"Of course not!" Neville relaxed visibly at Ginny's clearly delighted smile.

"Oh good."

"So, what was your original question? Ooooh! Have you got your eye on someone?"

"Um…kind of." Neville caught sight of Ginny's glinting in a way that clearly squealed 'Matchmaking!' and hastily added, "But it's not really about him."

"Oh. What then?" Neville shifted uncomfortably as Ginny raised a brow.

"I…I need to know…um, how…how it works."

"How…oh." Neville knew he was blushing but felt a little better as Ginny seemed to be getting flustered as well.

"Did you…aren't there books or something…?"

"I checked."

"Ah. Well…I only know the basic principles. You'd be better off asking Hermione…"

"I can't ask her!" Neville implored. "She'll tell and I don't want her to know about me! She would freak out! Please, Ginny, I only need the basics! I don't know anything!" Ginny hesitated and considered refusing. But Neville looked so desperate…and he deserved a little bit of love in his life…plus she really wanted to know who his mystery guy was…

"Alright then. Sit down." Neville attempted a grateful smile before settling gingerly down on the grass.

"Right. Okay. You know in…in straight sex a man puts…"

"No offence, Gin," Neville stopped her, looking pale, "But the less I hear about straight sex, the better."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Well, in gay sex…the, um 'top' puts his…thing…into the 'bottom' um…well, his bottom." Neville's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Ginny would have found it very amusing if she wasn't so horribly embarrassed.

"Doesn't that…hurt?"

"Um, I think you're meant to prepare the 'bottom' before he's, um…entered."

"P-prepare?"

"I don't know exactly. I just heard all this because I overheard…someone talking about it. But um…they mentioned fingers. And…and lube."

"Oh…" Ginny jumped up, flushing furiously.

"Look, I really don't know anything at all really. If you want to know more, talk to…I don't know, but someone who knows more about it." Neville though his face would explode with heat.

"N-no. It's fine. I think that's all I need to know. Thanks, Ginny."

"It's alright." There was a silence until Neville shook himself and stood up.

"Back to the castle?"

"Yeah…sure." Ginny seemed to be recovering a little bit and her blush was fading. They set off for the comfort of the common room.

"Neville?"

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna tell me who you like?"

"No." Ginny laughed and linked her arm through his.

"Fair enough. I suppose he must be nice for you to like him so much."

"He is."

"Do you think he's gay?"

"I know he is. He told me."

"Well, that's a start." Neville grinned.

"Yeah."

"So you talk to him then?"

"Quite a bit. I really like him."

"Am I allowed to try and guess?"

"If you want."

"Hmm…I think I'll do some observation first."

…

Neville flopped down onto his bed.

_Well that was hilarious._

Traumatising more like.

_So? Scared of gay sex too?_

Maybe a bit. But I don't have to do it yet.

_Nope. First you have to bag the boy._

Ack.

_Shouldn't be too hard. He's mad about you._

For the first time in his life, Neville felt a warm rush of affection towards his Malfoy voice.

_What? It doesn't mean I like you._

Of course not.

_Stupid boy._

**Ramble time****: I received spoilers for book 7 that turned out to be nastily true, I have a headache from staying up late reading and there are not going to be any more Harry Potter books ever. Yet I am still wonderfully happy because I loved HPDH so goddamn much! EEEEEEEE! Thanks for reading! Love xxx**


	12. Brotherly Love

**See previous chapters for stuff that's normally up here. **

The next morning, Neville was unexpectedly woken up by Ron shaking his shoulder roughly.

"Wha…?" Neville sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

_He looks angry for some reason._

Don't start. I can't deal with you in the morning.

_I'm only being helpful!_

Neville was saved from replying by Ron prodding him hard in the chest and demanding,

"What were you doing with my sister yesterday?"

"What? We were talking."

"About what?"

_Don't blush, that will only fuel his suspicions._

Well now that you've said that, I am blushing!

"I…I can't tell you." Ron's face progressed from angry red to furious maroon.

"Why not? What are you planning?"

"Nothing! It's personal!"

"Personal!" Uh-oh. Ron had escalated to livid purple, and seemed to be expanding upwards in his anger.

"Ron, it's not like-"

"What do you mean personal?"

"We're just-"

"I don't want you discussing _personal_ things with my sister!"

"Ron-"

"Shut up! Just stay away from her!" Neville gave up and watched miserably as Ron stormed dramatically out of the room.

_He's unbelievably obnoxious._

He wouldn't let me explain.

_You shouldn't need to explain. You're allowed to talk to her if you want to._

He's just so protective.

_He's a bully._

Don't exaggerate.

Neville swung his legs out of bed and went to have a shower. At least in there he could feel safe from Ron's wrath.

_I wouldn't put it past him to burst in here to yell at you some more._

He's far too macho to do something like that.

_I suppose. He is a classic example of a Mr Straight-And-Proud._

Seeing another boy in the shower would probably cause his brain to implode.

_Ew…Ron naked._

Oh, gross. Thanks for that. Now I've had the horrible experience of visualising Ron naked while I'm in the shower.

_Would you rather I had mentioned Colin?_

Let's not go there.

Neville swore that if evil mind-voices could giggle, his Malfoy voice would have done so.

_I would not!_

…

Colin was practically bouncing after their next meeting. Neville was reminded strongly of a puppy just before it was taken out for a walk.

"Did you hear? About Ginny and Ron?" Neville shook his head, trying not to think about Ron. He had not enjoyed being yelled at and he was still not quite over the shower incident.

"No, I'm hopeless when it comes to gossip. I never hear anything."

"They had a screaming row during lunch-time, right in the common room." Colin looked at Neville expectantly. Neville realised he was supposed to give some sort of reaction.

"Oh."

_Great one._

Shut up. I don't really want to talk about Ron. Or Ginny.

"Wow, you really haven't heard."

"Heard what?"

"They were arguing about you!" That caught Neville's attention. He stopped and stared at Colin, who was standing, grinning and fidgeting in his excitement.

"Me? Why me?"

"Well, from what I heard, Ron thought you and Ginny had some sort of relationship going on. He told her to stay away from you because you were nowhere near good enough for her." Neville noticed that the painful stab in his gut was considerably smaller than usual. Maybe he was finally getting used to it.

"Ah. What did she say?"

"She told him to stop being such a prat, that you were just a good friend, and that it was her choice who she snogged anyway. Ron didn't believe her at first, he-" Colin stopped and glanced at Neville nervously.

"He…?"

"He…said some not very nice things about you." Neville grinned wryly.

"Ah yes. That sounds like Ron." Colin frowned and crossed his arms.

"He's such a git. I don't know how anyone stands him." Neville shrugged.

"You get used to him. What did he say about me?"

"He just…he said that he knew you and Ginny weren't friends because you…didn't have any friends. And…and why would anyone want to be friends with you." Colin watched Neville carefully throughout this but Neville kept his face neutral. He nodded.

"Yeah…yeah, that's Ron." Colin looked highly uncomfortable before bursting out with,

"You shouldn't listen to him! You're my and friend, and Ginny's. And Ron's just an arrogant tosser."

_Aww, look, he's blushing! How sweet!_

He does look kind of adorable…

_I was being sarcastic._

As always.

Neville smiled gratefully at Colin, whose blush deepened.

"Thanks." Colin mumbled something that sounded like 'welcome'. Neville looked at him for a few more seconds. He really was awfully cute. Finally he moved his gaze away and began walking again. Colin followed, still flushed.

"So, what did Ginny say to that?" Colin grinned and said with relish,

"She ate him alive." Neville laughed and Colin's smile grew, and then suddenly shrank as he seemed to think of something.

"You're…you're not actually going out with her, are you?" Neville shook his head.

"She's not my type."

"Oh? What is your type?"

_Flirting again?_

I think he's just worried.

"Well…I'm not that fussy if I'm honest. They have to be nice and make me laugh."

"Ginny's nice. And funny. And pretty."

"Yes but…" Neville hesitated, before gathering his Gryffindor courage and carrying on, "She's too female."

"Oh. Oh!" Neville risked a quick glance at Colin, who was trying and failing to hide his hopeful smile. "You…you don't like girls? You like…boys?"

"Yeah, I think so. Girls are…freaky." Colin grimaced and said,

"Tell me about it. I went through puberty with Rachel. That's enough to put anyone off girls for life." Neville winced and Colin laughed. Then Neville said nervously,

"Um…I haven't actually told anyone except you and Ginny so…" Colin smiled.

"I won't say a word."

"Not even to Rachel."

"Especially not to Rachel."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Colin still couldn't quite hide his glee. It gave Neville odd twisty feelings in his stomach. Not bad feelings. Just odd.

**Ramble time****: Well, that was a crappy ending but I'm at my grandparents' house in Scotland for a week with no Internet. Pity me. On the plus side, it leaves me plenty of time to write! But not upload so…yeah. PITY ME! cries Anyway, thanks for reading! Love xxx**


	13. How To Catch

**See previous chapters for stuff that's normally up here. **

Neville woke up the next morning feeling distinctly cheerful, despite Ron's frequent glares from across the dorm. He hummed happily as he got dressed and headed down for breakfast. Today was a good day. He could feel it.

"Neville!" Nope. Not even Hermione could burst his bubble of contentment.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you again. About…" Hermione quickly glanced round to make sure no one was listening. "About Colin Creevey." Neville rolled his eyes.

"Not this again." he groaned, "Hermione, I told you, we study."

"Yes, I know but…" Hermione wrung her hands, clearly nervous, "Neville, he actually is gay." Neville raised his eyebrows.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked coolly. Hermione didn't seem to notice his tone; she was too agitated.

"Apparently it's common knowledge among the year below. I mean, you have to admit, it does explain his odd obsession with Harry."

"He doesn't like Harry like that." Neville said, a tad irritated. Hermione waved her hands dismissively.

"Don't be silly, it's blindingly ob…wait. Did you know he was gay?" Hermione appeared shocked. "And you're still seeing him?"

"Seeing him?" Neville said, now plainly annoyed, "You make it sound like we're dating. I'm still meeting up with him to study, yes." Hermione stared, incredulous.

"But…Neville, what if…?" she glanced around again and lowered her voice to a whisper, "What if he fancies you?"

"Hermione, just because he's gay doesn't mean he fancies every guy he happens to come into contact with."

"I know that! But you two are awfully close…"

"So are you and Harry, but that doesn't mean you fancy each other."

_Harry's gay, remember?_

Hush, I'm proving a point.

"That's completely different." Hermione said, looking highly affronted.

"How exactly?"

"Well…he's…it's…"

"It's different because he's gay?"

"No! That's…that's not…"

"Whatever." Neville returned to his cereal. "I never thought you'd react like that, Hermione." There was a long pause. Finally, Hermione said quietly,

"You've changed, Neville."

"Yeah, I have. And I feel a lot better because of it." Neville decided to leave his cereal and grabbed his books. "See you, Hermione."

His good mood was hugely diminished as he strode out of the Great Hall. It was far too early to be going to classes and so the corridors were deserted. Neville wandered aimlessly for a while, still mulling over Hermione's words.

_I don't know why you're upset. She's just a silly girl._

I just thought she'd be more…accepting. I mean, if she's like that, then how would everyone else react?

_You don't have to proclaim it from the rooftops if you actually ever get with him._

I know, but…

_Just calm down. Focus on getting him first before you start worrying about other people._

Getting him?

_You weren't expecting to just say 'Hey, let's go out.' and have it all just fall into place, were you?_

I was hoping for something similar.

_You have to catch him first. Make him yours._

That sounds strange. And anyway, I thought you said he liked me already?

_He does. But it's more complicated than that._

You're scaring me.

_I know. It's fun._

So you're not going to help me then.

_Watching you is far more entertaining._

…

Neville was trying hard to listen to Colin on their way back from their study session. Unfortunately he couldn't stop worrying over what the Malfoy-voice had said.

Catch Colin? How did a person go about catching another person anyway? Did it mean the things that Colin did to let Neville know he liked him? Like blushing and innocent, lingering touches and little shy glances from under his lashes? Or was it something else entirely?

_This is just too much fun!_

I thought you were getting nicer.

_Nice? Me? Never._

"Neville?" The boy blinked as Colin stared concernedly up at him. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah, yeah I'm fine." Colin did not look convinced and Neville added hastily, "I'm just tired. And a bit stressed. Sorry, I'll listen."

"You don't have to. If you want me to shut up, say so. I won't get offended." Neville shook his head.

"No, no. I like listening to you talk." he said with a grin. Colin's cheeks flushed slightly and he looked away bashfully, mumbling,

"Alright. If you're sure."

"Positive." There was a pause and Colin laughed nervously.

"Now I can't think of anything to say."

"Ah well, you don't have to talk." Neville shrugged, "Silence is sometimes good too." Colin bit his lip and glanced down the corridor.

"What's wrong?" asked Neville, "You look nervous."

"Nothing. I…" Colin broke off, hesitating. Neville frowned, but before he could open his mouth to reply, Colin had stepped forward and brushed a soft, nervous kiss against his lips.

**Ramble time****: Yes, I know it's incredibly short. But I'm feeling sick and I couldn't resist ending it there. So muahaha. I'm going to go and mope around the house because my stomach hurts a ridiculous amount. Love xxx**


	14. Discoveries

**See previous chapters for stuff that's normally up here. **

Neville's brain seemed to be malfunctioning. That was the only explanation for it. His brain had blown a fuse and presented him with a hallucination of Colin kissing him. Because that only ever happened in his dreams. At night. Behind the safety of his curtains.

_Ew. Too much information._

It just simply did not happen when he was strolling down a corridor. Even if he was strolling down the corridor with Colin, days after revealing that he was also gay.

_You know, you might want to do something more than stand and gape. I think he's getting worried._

"Neville?" Colin was indeed looking quite anxious. But that's probably because Neville was hallucinating. Not because he'd just kissed him. Because he hadn't.

"Neville?" He tried to force his brain to work properly.

"Yes?" Colin was fidgeting with his hands like he did when he was nervous. His pale fingers twisted and entwined and jerked and didn't help the brain situation at all.

"Shit, Neville, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…I mean…I thought when you said you liked boys too and, um, you know…I'm sorry!"

_Scratch worry. He's panicking. Are you just going to stand there?_

What…?

_Oh good, you're back. Now do something! He just kissed you!_

He…no…what?

_Kiss him, idiot!_

But…

_DO IT!_

Definite brain malfunction. Now it was providing him with another hallucination in which he leant forward and kissed Colin back. That couldn't be real because he didn't do things like that. And the real Colin wouldn't wrap his arms around him and continue the kiss with surprising enthusiasm.

This was a very realistic hallucination.

_You are such an idiot._

Wait…

_Is it sinking in?_

Am I actually kissing Colin in the middle of a corridor?

_Yep._

I thought you said it was going to be complicated.

_I was trying to make you panic. Duh._

Oh. Well, that's okay then.

_You're strangely calm. I thought you would be freaking out over something like this._

Can't talk. Kissing.

…

Hermione looked at her watch again, tapping her quill impatiently against the table. Over half an hour late back from their little session. Where were they?

Ron and Harry were also edgy, but for a slightly different reason. Both boys were famous for their unpredictable tempers. And right now, the incessant tapping of Hermione's quill was grating on their nerves.

Tap tap tap tap tap. Harry's eye began twitching.

Tap tap tap tap tap. Ron clenched and unclenched his fist.

Tap tap tap tap tap. The boys shared an anguished glance. Any more and they would explode…

Tap.

"Hermione!" The girl turned, frowning distractedly.

"What?"

"Could you please. Stop. The tapping?" said Ron through gritted teeth. Hermione blinked, surprised.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry." she put down the quill. There was silence and the boys breathed an inward sigh of relief.

Tap tap tap.

"Hermione!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just distracted…"

"Well, could you be distracted without driving us crazy?"

"I just…wait a minute." Ron frowned and followed her line of sight. All he could see was a small group of fourth form girls.

"What, Hermione?"

"Nothing. You carry on." Hermione flapped a vague hand in their general direction and hurried off towards the group. The boys shared another look. Harry shrugged.

"Girls are weird."

…

The girls looked up as Hermione sat herself next them, a wide smile in place.

"Hello!" They all looked at her blankly. "You're friends with Colin, right? Colin Creevey?" The girls exchanged looks.

"Yeah…"

"Well, um…which one of you would you say was closest to him?" They all glanced at a brown haired girl sitting directly opposite Hermione.

"That would be me."

"Perfect! Can I talk to you over here?" The girl looked sceptical.

"About Colin?"

"Yes, about Colin."

"Well…okay, I suppose." Hermione beamed but received no smiles in return. She marched over to a corner of the common room that wasn't already inhabited by chattering Gryffindors. Placing herself in one of the chairs, she looked expectantly at the girl, who muttered something to her neighbour and followed. She sat down carefully in another chair, with a blank expression. Hermione leant forward, still smiling.

"So, what's your name?" she asked, making an effort to be friendly.

"Rachel."

"Oh, that's a nice name." Rachel looked highly unimpressed. Hermione finally decided that this girl was just not going to warm up to her. Besides, her cheeks were starting to hurt. She dropped the smile.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Colin and Neville." Rachel's eyes narrowed and she shot a glance towards her friends.

"What about them?"

"Well…you know how they're always going off together?" Rachel was almost glaring now.

"Yeah." she said defensively. "They study together." Hermione waved a hand.

"Yes, yes, I know. But they're late back tonight. Half an hour late." she waited but Rachel just gave her the same cool blank look as before. Finally, Hermione said,

"Do you know why they're late?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"Yes." she said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm Colin's _best friend_. He tells me everything."

"So he knew they were going to be back late?"

"He said he might be."

"Did he say why?"

"Yes." Rachel said loftily, "But if you don't know, I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a secret." Rachel gave her a 'duh' look. "I don't tell my friends' secrets to any randomer that asks."

"So…it's a secret that's making them late."

"Jeez, so they're late." Rachel seemed to be getting bored of the conversation, leaning back and surveying the common room. "Big deal. It's not like it's a lesson or anything. Who cares?"

"Right." Hermione was barely listening, her brain whirring. A secret that made them late! And Neville talking about 'personal things' with Ginny…Colin being gay…it all fit.

Rachel stood up and Hermione blinked, roused from her thoughts.

"Is that all you wanted?" asked the younger girl. "I've got work to do."

"Yes, you can go thanks." Hermione was sure she was right. What other explanation was there? She hadn't wanted to mention it before, but now…

"Ron! Harry!"

"What, Hermione?"

…

As soon as Rachel sat down, all prepared to tell the dramatic story of how she bravely beat off the intense questioning of the girl who hung out with Harry Potter, all in order to protect the secrets of her best friend, Colin came through the portrait hole, closely followed by Neville. The story promptly vanished from her mind as she scanned Colin's face for any sign of what had happened.

After saying goodbye, Colin walked calmly over to sit down between Rachel and another girl. They were all watching him intently. Rachel, however, was not a patient person and it only took a few seconds of silence before she asked,

"Well? Did you…?" Colin nodded. All the girls leant forward slightly. "And? What did he do?" There was a pause before Colin's face split into a wide grin and he whispered gleefully,

"He kissed me too! And we're going to Hogsmeade together!" Rachel let out a huge squeal and clamped his head between her arms in a huge hug.

"Colin's finally getting some!"

"Hey, keep it down." Colin couldn't quite crush his grin as he struggled free. "It's still a secret."

"How exactly is it going to stay a secret when you go to Hogsmeade together?"

"It won't after that. He said he just needs a bit of time to tell some people. But I don't care because he kissed me!" Rachel grinned then, over Colin's shoulder, she caught sight of that girl again.

"Hey Colin?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Neville friends with that bushy haired girl over there?" Colin's grin disappeared.

"Hermione Granger?"

"I don't know her name. That one, talking to Harry."

"Yeah that's Hermione. And no, Neville is not friends with her."

"Sure?"

"Positive." Colin said firmly, scowling across the room. Rachel sniffed and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Well, she was asking me questions about why you two were late. I didn't tell her anything of course. I wonder why she wants to know."

"She's a nosy busybody." said Colin, now obviously annoyed. "It's none of her business. Neville said she's nice most of the time except when she starts interfering. She's really clever but she knows it." Rachel shrugged.

"She was nice and sweet when she was trying to get information out of me. Neville doesn't like her then?"

"Well…" Colin hesitated. "He…he never said he didn't like her. But he's far too nice about everyone and I don't like her." he finished stubbornly.

"Good enough." Rachel grinned and nudged him in the side. "So, was he a good kisser, then?"

"Rachel!" Colin turned red. "I'm not telling you stuff like that!"

"Aw, you're such a prude! Come on! Did he make you feel all warm and squishy inside? Did he make you tingle and buzz? Did his touch leave trails of fire all over your body? Did he unlock a secret pool of desire deep inside you, leaving it free to course through your veins, rendering you trembling and gasping in his arms?"

"Rachel. It was a kiss."

"So?"

"So, aren't you getting a little carried away?"

"I suppose." Rachel sighed. Then she glanced at her friend from under her lashes. "Will you tell me when you go further?"

"Rachel!" Colin was beet red. "Stop it!"

"What? You're gonna go further, right?"

"Well, I…" Colin stuttered, flustered. "I…we…it's only our first date, Rach!"

"Yeah, but you've already kissed so he might be expecting more!" Colin glared at her.

"Neville won't be expecting anything. And if we did go further…" he sighed and mumbled, "Yes, I would tell you."

"Good! Now that that's sorted, can you help me with Herbology?"

"I suck at Herbology."

"Well, so do I, so let's battle through it together, kay?"

"Yeah, sure." The two bent their heads over books and parchment, blissfully unaware of the tantrum Hermione was throwing just a few metres away.

…

"What do you mean, so what?!" Harry glanced nervously at Ron, who looked completely perplexed.

"Well…does it matter?" Hermione stared at him as though he were sprouting bat wings from his ears.

"Of course it matters, Ron! He's gay! He likes boys!"

"So?" Ron looked slowly from Harry to Hermione in confusion. "What's the big deal?"

"What's the big…?" Hermione began making a series of spluttering noises. Ron looked at Harry, now a little bit scared.

"Harry?" The boy bit his lip.

"Um…maybe it's different for wizards or something but Muggle gays are…well, it just is kind of a big deal. It only got legalised in the 1960s and even then it was kind of…controversial. Like, you could only, y'know, _be gay_ in private and the consent age was way above the hetero one." Seeing Ron's shocked face, he added quickly, "But it's better now! Equal rights and all, but…still there are Muggles who think it's wrong and there's quite a lot of hate crime and stuff so…so yeah, coming out is quite a big deal." he glanced at Hermione, who was still squawking. Ron shook his head slowly.

"Muggles are mental."

"Really?" Harry looked curious. "How do wizards treat gays?"

"Well, they're just people, right?" Ron said, shrugging. "There have never been any problems. We deal with way weirder things than some guy kissing another guy. It's their choice." Hermione finally seemed capable of normal speech.

"No problems?" she hissed. "Ron, he's sharing a dorm with you! Aren't you scared he'll watch you get changed or…or look at you in the shower?" Ron grinned as though she were joking.

"Neville wouldn't do that!" he said, "You said he likes this Colin, right? So why would he look at me?" Hermione stared at him for a few seconds, then threw up her hands in obvious frustration and stalked away. Ron turned to Harry for support.

"It's not that big a deal is it?" Harry shook his head.

"No, I think…even for a Muggle, Hermione's overreacting a bit."

"Well, you don't have a problem with it." Ron pointed out. "And you were brought up by Muggles too." Harry shrugged and doodled on the corner of his parchment. Ron sighed and returned to his work.

Muggles, he decided, were almost as confusing as girls.

**Ramble time****: I'm sorry for the wait! I was on holiday…I put a note in my profile, and then realised when I was on the plane that most people wouldn't actually look on the profile…so I'm sorry! But here it is and thank you for being patient! Love xxx**


	15. A Very Trying Day

**See previous chapters for stuff that's normally up here. **

The next day, Hermione was still angry at Ron for being so casual about her findings. Clearly, he didn't know what he was talking about. No problems, indeed. This was a huge issue and she was not going to let them all act as though nothing was wrong!

She lay in wait for Neville after Transfiguration, having already told Ron and Harry to go on. They looked suspicious and a little worried but knew better than to argue with Hermione when she was in this sort of mood. So they left her to it, Ron muttering something like 'poor guy…' which didn't impress Hermione at all.

Finally, Neville appeared from inside the classroom; head down as he shoved one last book into his bag. When he looked up and caught sight of her expression, Hermione was satisfied to see him glance nervously from side to side, looking for an escape route. No such luck.

"Neville. I think we need another chat."

"Er…right now?" he protested feebly, "I'm hungry, Hermione, can't it wait until after lunch?"

"No." She grabbed his arm and dragged him, cringing, down the corridor to find somewhere where there weren't students gawking and whispering and pointing.

"Hermione, seriously, what…?"

"Oh hush, Neville, you know exactly what we need to talk about." Suddenly she felt the muscles in his arm tense and it was yanked out of her grip. She halted but Neville strode on, an odd determined look on his face.

"Actually," he said, "I think we do need to talk about this." Hermione followed him up to a classroom, where he threw the door open. Two sixth years turned around to glare at the pair of them. Neville shut the door hastily.

"Listen, Neville, I know I'm right about you and Colin."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're always right." muttered Neville, trying another classroom to find it similarly occupied. "Ugh. Sorry!" He shut the door on the couple. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Hermione." Next classroom. "Oh for the love of…" Another door shut.

"Well? Do you admit it?"

"Admit what? You haven't…oh look, can you just get out?" he asked the next pair they found, "This is important!" The two shared a disbelieving look. Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"I'm a prefect. Out." She shut the door firmly behind the grumbling couple and whirled to glare at Neville again, who was now leaning against a desk with his arms folded. "You know what I'm talking about, Neville."

"Fine." he sighed, "You know about us. You would have found out eventually anyway." Hermione smiled.

"Of course I would. I always find out."

"Not quite what I meant but never mind. So then, you know. What's the problem?" Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock and she gaped at his stubborn expression.

"The problem? This is a big thing, Neville! You're as bad as Ron!"

"You told Ron?"

"Yes, and Harry."

"Well, that's saved me a job then." said Neville cheerfully. "So he knows that Ginny and I are just friends?"

"Well yes, I…that's not the point!" snapped Hermione, now furious. "This is…why can't you…it's not normal!" A ringing silence followed her outburst. Neville's eyebrows had snapped together and his expression became considerably cooler.

"Is that the problem, Hermione? You're…"

"I didn't…I'm not…" Hermione suddenly had the unpleasant feeling that this conversation was spiralling out of her control. She had never seen Neville get angry before.

"Whatever. If that's the way you feel then maybe you should just stay away from us." he moved towards the door. "Just forget it, Hermione."

The door closed, leaving the girl confused but feeling more and more indignant. Fine. If Neville couldn't see how bad this situation was, then she'd have to try the other half of the couple. Time for a chat with the Creevey boy.

…

"Colin!" whispered Rachel. "That girl's coming over again. The nosy one." Colin glanced up from his work and was confronted with a red-faced Hermione bearing down on him.

"Colin Creevey. I'm Hermione Granger, a friend of Neville's."

"Yeah, he talked about you." Colin replied, putting down his quill and glancing round the library. There was no one nearby and Madam Pince was nowhere to be seen. "What's up?" Hermione sat down with a huff.

"We need to talk. In private." she added, sending a look at Rachel who raised her eyebrows as if to say 'You're not getting rid of me that easily'. Colin shook his head.

"Rachel stays." he said firmly, "I would just tell her everything you said anyway." Rachel smiled triumphantly at the seething fifth year and leant back in her chair, arms crossed.

"Fine." Hermione snapped. "She can stay. I don't really care if she hears anyway. I need to talk to you about Neville."

"Well I guessed that." Colin said, rolling his eyes. Hermione decided that she most definitely did not like this boy.

"Look I know about you and him." Colin said nothing. "You know. Together." Still no response. Hermione gritted her teeth. "Well?" Colin shrugged.

"Well what?"

"Don't you have anything to say about that?"

"Nope."

"But I know! About your…your thing."

"Thing?" Colin said with a hint of amusement that only served to anger Hermione further. "I thought you of all people would be more eloquent than that."

"Aren't you scared I'll tell people?" A flicker of emotion passed over the boy's face but it was gone before Hermione could identify it.

"No. I don't care." Colin said. He sounded nervous, but determined, as though he were trying to convince himself as well as her. "_We_ don't care. It's none of your business."

"It is my business! I'm Neville's friend and this…this is abnormal!"

"What?" Rachel said, outraged, sitting up straight. "What did you say?" Hermione noticed Colin had tensed up and she continued relentlessly.

"You heard me! It's abnormal, two boys together!" Rachel clenched her fists, her pretty face screwed up in anger.

"There's nothing abnormal about it! Leave him alone! Leave them both alone!"

"Rachel, it's fine." Colin said, but neither girl missed the small tremor in his voice. "We don't care."

"Well I care! And if you think I'm going to let some interfering know-it-all make you believe that…"

"Quiet!" Suddenly Madam Pince was swooping down on them, fierce and glaring, "Quiet in the library!"

"Sorry Madam Pince." said Hermione, standing up. "I was just leaving anyway." she stalked out, leaving Rachel whispering furiously to Colin, who smiled gratefully at her.

…

By the time she got back to the common room, Hermione had worked herself up into a huge temper. She stormed over to a free armchair and threw herself into it to brood. A second year nearby looked terrified and crept away upstairs to hide in his dorm. Hermione ignored him and everyone else in favour of staring angrily into the fire, replaying the two conversations in her head. Had they both gone mad?

…

Ginny looked up as Hermione entered the common room, her black mood draped over her like the robe of Death. Oh dear. Looked like her idiot brother had messed up yet again. And yet again, it was up to her to comfort Hermione and try and get her to forgive him in the vain hope that someday they would get together.

Stretching, she sauntered over to the ominous figure of her friend and sat down next to her, curling up her legs like a cat.

"What did he do this time?" Hermione glanced over at her and sighed, her mood softening.

"It's not him this time. It's something else."

"Well, what then? I'm here to listen. Spice up my day." Hermione hesitated for a fraction of a second then said quietly,

"It's Neville. And a boy in your year called Colin Creevey."

"Oh yeah I know him. Really pale but really sweet too."

"Well, they're…" Hermione hesitated again before forcing herself to say, "They're gay."

"Okay…?"

"Together." Hermione looked anguished. Ginny, however, was completely distracted by this bit of news. So Colin was Neville's mystery crush. And now they were together! A huge grin slowly spread across her face.

"That's so cute!"

"What?" But Ginny barely heard her friend, she was far too excited.

"Now that I think about it, they're perfect for each other! Colin's so sweet; he'll build Neville's confidence right up! And Colin deserves someone like Neville. I heard his dad was really harsh on him when he found out. Aww…I have to go and congratulate Neville! See you later!" And Ginny was gone, leaving Hermione completely nonplussed. Why did everyone seem to think this was a good thing?

She turned back to staring at the fire. It didn't look as though she was going to get any support this time, not even from Ginny. Reluctantly she decided that, for once, she was going to have to let things be.

**Ramble time****: Lots of Hermione. Sorry about that! Guess what? Only one more chapter left! Thanks for reading. Love xxx**


	16. Having Fun

**See previous chapters for stuff that's normally up here. **

That night, after Neville finally managed to untangle himself from Ginny's bone-crushing hugs, he made his way up to the dorm, only to turn around and find Ron closing the dorm door behind him.

_I wonder what he wants. Another yell-fest?_

That is so not a word.

_The normal rules of vocabulary and grammar don't apply to me. I'm way above all that._

Uh-huh. Sure.

"Neville." Something about the way Ron said his name made Neville decidedly nervous. It reminded him strongly of Hermione's 'we-need-to-talk' voice. Not such a happy thought.

"Uh…yeah?"

"Look, Hermione told us that you're gay."

"Oh."

"I don't care and Harry doesn't care. And we spoke to Seamus and Dean and they're cool with it too."

_Of course they would be…_

According to your logic, four out of five of the guys in our dorm are gay.

_I know, it's weird, isn't it?_

I give up.

"Oh. Well…that's good." Neville noticed Ron was starting to look a bit uncomfortable.

_Is he going red?_

I think he is…

_Maybe he's gay too!_

That's just plain stupid.

_That's why he wants to be alone in the dorm with you!_

Oh that's disgusting. Just stop, right now!

_He wants some love!_

You're revolting. I'm ignoring you.

"I…I actually wanted to apologise." Neville blinked. Ron, apologise? This day was becoming surreal beyond belief.

"What for?"

"For…for shouting at you." Ron looked a little embarrassed. "About Ginny."

"Oh!"

"It's just…I was…"

"It's okay." Neville grinned. "I'd almost forgotten about it anyway."

_Liar._

It won't hurt.

_You're way too nice to him._

You're way too mean to him. Actually you're just too mean in general.

_That's because you're too nice. I'm here to balance things out. You have to have some mean in you, and that's me._

That…makes sense. In a weird, twisted way.

"Oh cool." Ron looked far more relieved than his tone suggested. "So, we're alright?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks Nev."

_Haha. Nev._

I hate that name.

_Nev, Nev, Nev. Nevvy, Nev, Nev._

Stop it.

_Nevvers._

Stop it now.

_The Nevatron!_

For the love of Merlin, stop it!

_Sorry. Got a bit carried away there._

"No problem." Ron grinned and clapped him on the shoulder.

Neville spent the rest of the evening lying behind his curtains thinking about Hogsmeade with Colin. He couldn't decide whether to feel euphoric or slightly nauseous.

_You've already kissed him. That's the hard part over with._

Yes but…

_I am not going to argue with you for hours over what could go wrong. You have a date with him. Everyone important has been told and doesn't care, or in the case of Ginny, thinks it's the best thing that's happened since she discovered Chocolate Frogs. Hermione doesn't count as important so don't even start. Ron actually apologised. Enjoy the moment, dammit!_

It has been a good day.

_Yes it has. Jump for joy, do a jig, play the harmonica and stop coming up with useless 'what if's._

I don't have a harmonica.

_Oh just shut up and go to sleep._

…

It was sunny and bright. The students flocking to Hogsmeade strolled through the warm glow of sunshine and enjoyed the cool breeze ruffling through their hair. Honeydukes was packed with people stocking up on Ice Mice and a brand new product, Every Flavour Ice Shots. Two boys smiled shyly at each other as they walked down the street, hands clasped tightly.

"Where do you want to go next?"

"I don't mind. You pick." Colin rolled his eyes, grinning.

"You always say that! Come on, pick!" Neville sighed and glanced around.

"How about the Three Broomsticks? We can have a drink before heading over to Honeydukes. Maybe the queues will have gone down." He eyed the crowded shop nervously. Colin laughed and squeezed his hand.

"Sure." He caught sight of something over Neville's shoulder and frowned suddenly.

"What is it?" Neville followed his line of sight to three people seated on a bench on the other side of the street. One red headed boy was in the midst of telling a story to the other boy with bright green eyes, who smiled and nodded distractedly. The bushy haired girl had her eyes fixed on Neville and Colin, her arms folded, her posture rigid. Neville couldn't quite make out her expression, but he was willing to bet a lot of money that she was scowling. Sighing he tugged on Colin's arm.

"Hmm?"

"Ignore her. Don't let her ruin it." Colin glanced back at Hermione for a second. Then, slowly, a sly smile spread across his face. Neville watched it grow, a little apprehensive. He opened his mouth to say something then, for the second time in a week, he found his lips pressed against Colin's instead. Although a little surprised, he was nonetheless quite open to that particular idea.

Parting his lips, he allowed Colin access into his mouth. He slipped his arms around the younger boy to pull him a little bit closer and felt Colin's hand winding into his hair. He could feel the steady beat of Colin's heart thumping irregularly next to his own. They kissed almost lazily, relishing the feeling.

Finally they drew apart, slightly breathless. Neville leant his forehead against Colin's.

"That was evil." Colin smirked.

"I know. Fun, right?" Neville chuckled and dropped a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"I think I might need a few more tries before I'm convinced." he said teasingly. Colin laughed and grabbed his hand again. Grinning broadly, they set off towards the Three Broomsticks. Neville didn't see Colin turn slightly and give Hermione a cheeky wave.

…

Hermione watched them from across the street, nose wrinkled.

"Where next then? Hermione? Hermione?" Ron waved a hand in front of her face as Harry followed her gaze to the couple entering the pub. He looked at her carefully.

"You're not still upset about Neville and Colin, are you?" Hermione sighed heavily.

"It just doesn't seem right to me." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Lighten up. If it's right for them then what does it matter?" he said irritably. "Stop obsessing over it. You can't change how they feel." Hermione opened her mouth to make a sharp retort then closed it again. Ron, seemingly satisfied, turned back to Harry, who was staring off into the distance, worrying his lip.

"Harry, mate? You okay? You've been quiet all day."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sure?" Harry paused then took a deep breath and looked at his friends seriously.

"Actually, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…"

**Ramble time****: Tis short but tis also finished! My first chaptered fic is finished! At last! Ahem. And just so you know, that kiss wasn't originally even going to be in there…but some people requested slash and I felt mean not giving them anything at all. Anyway, thanks for reading and thanks especially to those reviewers who have stuck with me and this story, even with its weird pairing and infrequent updates. You all get hugs and mwahs! Love xxx**


End file.
